Bringing Love Back
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Sonic and Amy haven't talked in years after a mistake was made. Five years later, they're reunited. Sonic's got more baggage on him this time. Sonic wants to be friends, but Amy wants more. Can they rekindle their love or will old mistakes break them?
1. Confessions

**I've had this story in my head for awhile now and just wanted to start it since i recently ended one of my other stories. Hope you guys like the first chap!**

**All Charcters belong to Sega, except Sierra, Serena, and Sasha.**

**Ch. 1 Confessions**

_Amy's POV_

I sat on my couch waiting for Sonic to get here already. Over the phone he had said that there was something he had to tell me. He sounded worried. I assured him that I would understand no matter what it was. He was my boyfriend; it wasn't like it could be anything serious. Sonic loves me, and I love him no matter how much people say that we don't know each other all too well. They haven't known him for years and chased him for years. I knew Sonic pretty well; he would never do anything to hurt me.

_Sonic's POV_

I had to tell her. I couldn't keep it all bottled up inside anymore. It would be better if I told her anyway. If she found out the hard way, then I would probably be in more trouble than I am now. "This isn't going to be easy," I muttered. I was actually shocked at my own words. Sonic the Hedgehog doubting himself? Well I guess that's just what getting older and making mistakes does to people. I pulled up to her house and parked the car in her driveway. I stayed in the car for a minute, thinking about how to tell her. I would either come out that house dead or barely living. The last time I messed up, she almost broke my neck. This time, I'm sure she will. I just needed to get over it. I got out the car and walked up to her front door. I hesitated, but knocked. There I awaited the hardest thing I think I'd ever have to do.

_Amy's POV_

I heard a light knocking on the door. I got up quickly and ran to the door. I straightened my clothes before opening the door. I smiled at Sonic. He didn't return the smile. "We need to talk," he said. My smile dropped.

"Is everything okay," I asked, hugging him. His arms didn't wrap around me like they usually did. I pulled away and looked at his nervous eyes.

"No, everything's really wrong, maybe you should sit down," he said. I went to go sit back down on the couch. Sonic followed me, shutting the door behind him. He sat down next to me.

"What do we need to talk about," I asked. I was hoping that he wasn't going to break up with me. We'd only been together for a year, and there was still so much we needed to experience together.

"First off, you know that I would never hurt you," he said.

"Of course I know that Sonniku."

"Well I have a confession."

"Okay."

"You know that girl Serena?"

"Yea, we hate each other why?"

"Well um, you know we broke up before you and I got together, don't you?"

"The reason I hate her. She broke your heart."

"She, well, I saw her at a party a few months ago and we um started talking. And there's no easy way to say this but…"

"But what?"

"She's going to be the mother of my child."

"She's pregnant?"

"It was a mistake Amy."

"How many months?"

"Three."

"Is she keeping it?"

"Yea."

"Did you want the kid or did she?"

"Amy-"

"Tell me Sonic!"

"I did, okay."

"You wanted a kid?"

"I just wanted something else to live for."

"Something else? You're a hero, a singer, a legend even! What more could you live for?" I stood up as I said this.

"Amy, please-"

"You wanted it by her! I know you did! Why?"

"Amy, calm-"

"Why did you cheat on me? Was I not enough? We're seventeen! Sonic what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't Amy, just listen-"

"No! I'm done listening to you! I'm done with you! Just get out!" He got up.

"Amy, please don't-" I turned away.

"Just get out! Go back to Serena! The mother of your special child!"

"You said you would understand." I turned to him.

"Before you told me what it was! I can't understand this! You kept avoiding me and now you decide to tell me the truth! Well you did, now just leave me alone!" I felt tears fall from my watery eyes.

"Amy-"

"Just leave Sonic! Haven't you done enough?" His eyes were full of hurt and regret. "Go before I get my hammer," I threatened.

"I'm sorry Amy, it was a mistake," he said before walking away. I heard the front door open and close. I heard his car start and heard the wheels drive away. I sat back down on the couch and cried. He cheated on me, he betrayed me, and he lied to me. He said he would never hurt me, but he just did. He can't protect me from himself, that's the one thing he'll never be able to protect me from.

_Sonic's POV_

I felt tears in my eyes, but didn't let them come out. I didn't let them show. I didn't want to show the hurt, the betrayal, both from myself and from Amy. I'm an idiot, I'll admit it for once. Mistakes happen, but shouldn't you learn from them? I learned what hurt felt like in the first time in my life. Why did I feel like that was the only thing I learned? Don't cheat, don't be stupid, that's the things I should be learning, but all I feel now is hurt.

I drove to Serena's house. I knocked on the door impatiently. Her twin sister, Sasha, opened the door. "What do you want," she asked. She's hated me since the day I confessed that I liked Serena and not her when we were nine.

"Where's your sister," I asked. Serena poked her head out from the side of the door. She smiled shyly at me. I smiled back. Sasha rolled her eyes and walked away. Serena stood in the doorway, her blue eyes gleaming.

"Hi Sonic," her soft, gentle voice said.

"Hey, um I told Amy," I said, my smile dropping. I looked down. She rubbed my arm.

"You did the right thing by telling her. She has a right to know."

"I know, I know, it's just I never wanted to hurt her."

"I know you didn't. You loved her, but you made a mistake, we all make them. Some more than others."

"Are you sure you want to keep it, I mean you're the one carrying it?" She put her hands on her small bump in her stomach.

"Yes, I mean, I was selfish before. Telling you that it would hurt my scholarship chances. We're in this together so I know it won't be that hard pulling through."

"It'll be a piece of cake. And we'll always be in this together, no matter what." She smiled.

"I knew I wasn't going to be in this alone with you around."

"Yea, but can we stay in the friend zone for a while?"

"Sure, we rushed before so now let's take it slow."

"Okay, so have you thought of any names?"

"A few. Why don't you come in," she offered, moving aside. I stepped inside.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

"She what," I asked Tails over the phone.

"That's right. Amy ran away," he replied.

"Alone?"

"No, with Cream who took my daughter with her."

"And I keep thinking I'm the young one with the baby until I totally forgot about you and Knux."

"Hey, we guys are unpredictable. Anyway, how's the baby doin?"

"Good, Serena's been feeling kicks a lot. Probably going to be a fast little thing when it gets older."

"Just like you. Did you guys find out the gender?"

"No, the doctor knows, but we want it to be a surprise."

"I bet it will be surprise."

_Amy's POV_

_-Five years later_

I looked around at the empty small convenience store that I worked in. I'd only been here and hour and I was already bored. At least the job paid the bills. I sat down on my stool and pulled out one of the magazines on the rack to take a look. I heard the bell ring signaling a customer. I looked up and could've fainted. Sonic was in the store with a little blue hedgehog at his side.

He didn't look at me, his eyes only on the hedgehog who was looking around curiously. She had Sonic's fur color and eyes, but she looked just like Serena. Her wavy quills fell down to her shoulders and she was wearing jeans and t shirt. Her muzzle was the same tan color as Sonic's. Her eyes darted to the candy aisle. She grabbed Sonic's hand and tugged on it. "Daddy, can I get some candy," she asked. He smiled.

"Alright," he said, letting her pull him to the aisle. I t was close to the counter. He still didn't look at me, though I was staring at him. The hedgehog had called him "daddy". Was this his daughter? Serena's daughter? I watched him joke with her about the logos on the candy boxes. She giggled and called Sonic silly. She picked up a stick of starbursts and handed it to Sonic. He picked her up and walked over to the counter. He sat her down on top. She eyed me with those same green eyes that Sonic was staring at me with. He looked confused. I looked a lot different now. I cut my quills down to my shoulders and curled them. My style became lots of ripped up jeans and small t shirts. I wore a lot of makeup now too, secretly hoping that he would come around to see how beautiful and mature I'd gotten.

"Amy," he asked. I smiled weakly.

"Hi Sonic," I said. He was easy to recognize. His face hadn't changed, his style hadn't changed, and his quills only got a little longer.

"Wow, it's been awhile," he said, smiling nervously. The little hedgehog looked back and forth between us.

"It has. What are you doing here anyway," I asked.

"Moved after the split." Split?

"You and Serena?"

"Yea, she uh got messed up." The little hedgehog shivered at the statement.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No worries, just learned I was better off without her."

"So, is this your daughter?"

"Yea, Crystal's her biological name, but I call her Sierra, she likes that name better."

"It sounds more hip. Is that her middle name?"

"Yea."

"How old is she?"

"Four," her little voice piped in. I smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Amy. I'm an old friend of your dad," I said, holding out my hand to her. She looked at it like it was poisonous.

"Sorry, she uh doesn't like me around girls. She says the only girls I'm allowed to be with is either family related or is her mom," Sonic explained. She didn't like me already, great.

"Oh, a little authority girl," I said. Sonic laughed.

"Oh yea. You should come around one day and we can catch up."

"Yea, I would like that." I ripped out some paper and got some pens. Sonic and I exchanged numbers, addresses, and email addresses as he paid for the candy.

"Thanks Ames, I hope to see you soon," he said before going to the door with Sierra. She looked back at me, but hope was in her eyes. Did she know something I didn't? She's four, she can't know that much. Or did she?

**This has been my daydream for too long. Um i'm gonna explain something that probably won't be explained in the story. When Sonic got Serena pregnant, they were both drunk. That "party" had underage drinking and somebody forced it down their throats. Just if you guys were wondering. Also, Sonic was 18 when Sierra was born in case again: if you guys were wondering. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if i should go on or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

All Characters Blong to Sega except Serena, Sierra, and Jacob.

**Ch. 2 **

_Sonic's POV_

"These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I could say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm thrown and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
D**** near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my confessions," I sang to Sierra. I was trying to work on a new album, but so far I could only think of things that happened with Amy. Seeing her again made so many memories come back that I didn't want to remember.

"Deep Daddy," she replied, "But why does it have to be so depressed? Can't it be a happy song?"

"There'll be happy songs on the album, but there are gonna be some sad songs too," I said. She nodded her head in understandingly.

"What are you singing about anyway Daddy?"

"A mistake I made, that's all."

"Oh." She looked down sadly. She always thought that me and Serena broke apart because of her. She thinks my mistake was her, but she doesn't know that the reward of my mistake was her. I heard the front door open. Shadow, my manager, neighbor, and best friend (we set aside our differences) walked in, his son, Jacob, close behind.

"How's the song writing going," Shadow asked, taking a seat at the table with me and Sierra. Jacob took the seat next to Sierra, they were best friends. I wouldn't be surprised if they dated when they got older.

"It's going okay. Just writing about my confessions," I answered.

"The fans will probably think you're going deep. Lots of guys go through it dude."

"Like you?"

"Precisely. Just write how you feel."

"You're right," I said. I continued writing, hoping one day I would be able to sing it to Amy.

_Amy's POV_

I paced around the room, phone in my hand. When was Sonic going to call? My housemate, Victoria, watched me, her gold eyes following my movements. She had dated Shadow and had went through the same thing I went through. When I moved here, we basically cried our eyes out. I hadn't exactly told her Sonic was going to call me so she probably thought I was freaking out over nothing again. "Amy, stop pacing, Sonic will call when he does," she said. I turned to her shocked.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't read my mind," I said.

"Well with you pacing around like a mad man, I couldn't help it." I sighed and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. I mean, we haven't seen each other nor talked in years. He has a daughter now, a broken heart. Maybe he just doesn't care."

"Amy, he's a singer. I heard he was working on a new album so he's probably busy."

"You're right, I need to stay calm."

"Yes, Sonic will call when-" She was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. I smiled and looked at the caller I.D. Sonic's number. I smiled at Victoria before answering.

"Hello Amy Rose speaking," I said, trying to whine down my excitement.

"Hey Amy, it's Sonic," he said.

"Sonic, hi. What's up?"

"Um, I was wondering if you were free this Saturday."

"Well I'm kind of busy, but I'm sure I can squeeze in." Playing hard to get always works.

"Well I was wondering if you could babysit."

"Of cour- Wait what?"

"Um I was wondering if you could babysit Sierra and her friend Jacob for me. Shadow and I have a recording and they hate those so."

"Um sure, but can my friend Victoria come too?"

"Sure."

"Okay, um what time do you want us to come over?"

"Is seven good?"

"Yea, I'll see you then."

"Alright thanks." I hung up. Victoria looked at me suspiciously.

"What are _we_ doing Saturday night," she asked.

"Babysitting kids."

"Oh I love kids!"

"Yea. Shadow's son is going to be there and so will Sierra. This will be a perfect opportunity to get to know the kids."

"Shadow had a son? I always thought he would end up with a girl."

"I thought Sonic would end up with a boy, but who knows."

"Probably a malfunction."

* * *

Victoria and I stood outside Sonic and Shadow's giant mansion that was connected by a long hallway. Victoria knocked lightly and waited. Shadow and Sonic opened the door wearing dress shirts and jeans. I smiled a flirty smile at Sonic. He smiled and winked back. I giggled. Shadow and Victoria rolled their eyes at us. "The kids are watching T.V. and there's leftover ziti in the refrigerator in case anyone gets hungry," Shadow said. We nodded. Sonic kept staring at me. Shadow grabbed his shirt and dragged him toward the truck. I stepped into the house and saw Sierra sitting with a black and red hedgehog that had brown eyes on the couch. Victoria smiled at them.

"Hi kiddies! We bought over tons of games for you guys to play," she exclaimed, showing her book bag. They looked at her like she was crazy. They glanced at each other before getting up and walking over to us. Jacob motioned his finger for us to bend down to their height. They both grabbed us by our shirts.

"Listen you two excuses for girls, we own this house and if you come anywhere near our dads, we'll break you guys like a twig," Jacob threatened.

"And don't call us cute. If you do, we'll cut your tongues off," Sierra said, her sweet voice menacing. What were we getting ourselves into?

* * *

I looked down at Sierra and Jacob who were sleeping on the couch. I was hanging upside down, tied up in a rope with Victoria. They wanted to play Indian, and we were the enemy. So they chased us around with sharp sticks and then tied us up. Those were no ordinary kids. Sonic and Shadow walked in the house laughing before they looked at us. That made them laugh harder.

"What happened to you two," Shadow asked.

"Your kids are evil," Victoria hissed.

"What are you talking about? They wouldn't hurt a fly," Sonic said.

"No, they wouldn't hurt it. They'd kill it," I said. They shook their heads in disbelief. They cut the rope, letting us fall to the ground. They laughed again. I got up and put my hands on my hips. Victoria copied my movement.

"You guys want something," Shadow asked.

"Money," Victoria said, holding out her hand.

"For getting tied up, what a great job," Sonic said.

"No, for getting mortified by those things you call children," I said. Sonic rolled his eyes but pulled out some bill from his pocket. He gave us both twenty bucks.

"Happy," he asked.

"Very," I said, walking around him. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow," he asked.

"Nothing, but if you want me to babysit, it's not happening." He chuckled.

"Naw, I was wondering if you wanted to catch up."

"Oh, well than sure."

"See you at three? Trudy's Café?"

"Definitely," I said before walking away with a smile on my face.

* * *

"But that's crazy," I said, laughing. Sonic laughed too.

"You see how bad it is here in pop-star world," Sonic joked.

"So, um I wanted to ask you about what happened," I said, my smile fading. Sonic's smile disappeared, leaving his mouth in a line, his eyes filled with anger.

"What about it?"

"Did you intend on it happening?"

"No. I wasn't thinking that night at all."

"Did I even flash in your mind?"

"Amy, my head was cloudy. I could barely see straight."

"You thought I was her, didn't you?"

"I really don't remember. I do remember hurting you though."

"I guess that's something we both can't forget." His eyes flashed with irritation.

"It was a mistake."

"Have you told your daughter yet?"

"She's four Amy."

"But she has a right to know. I bet she wonders why her dad takes such interest into this girl that just walks into her life. You can tell her that we dated, you can tell her that we broke up, that's all you have to say."

"It's not that easy Amy. She only imagines me with her mom and that's all she'll ever imagine. It won't matter if another woman walks into my life. She'll understand that I'm moving on, but I'll be hurting her. Last year, before we started fighting, we told her that we were going to be a family forever. That we weren't going to see other people. That we would be united forever. I promised her. She promised her. Serena broke Sierra's heart and I don't want to do the same."

"So, for the rest of your life: you're not going to date? You're going to be single for the rest of eternity unless you get back with Serena?"

"No, until she's old enough to understand. I don't want to lose her when I just got her back."

"What do you mean that you just got her back?"

"Serena had gotten full custody of her at first until she started hanging around the wrong kind of people. Sierra's scared out of her wits every time she sees a black car now. I just got her back and I don't want her hating me for the rest of her life."

"When is she gonna understand then?"

"When she gets old enough to see that her mother and I are never going to be together again."

"So about six?"

"Maybe longer. She's young, she's a dreamer. She'll carry the dream for her whole life no matter if she understands the concept."

"You speak so highly of her. She's four, Sonic, she hasn't even fully developed yet."

"Maybe not, but I believe in her."

"Don't take your beliefs so far," I said, getting up. He got up too.

"Where are you going," he asked, seeing me gathering up my stuff. Not knowing I was gathering up my thoughts too.

"Home. We're not compatible anymore. This thing is going to hold us back. You need to keep your promise to your daughter so I don't know why I'm even bothering," I said. I walked away. I heard footsteps behind me.

"What are you talking about? What's so wrong with being friends," Sonic asked, now walking beside me. I stopped and turned to him.

"Maybe I don't want to be friends. Did you ever think I wanted something more?"

"No, I thought-"

"That we would be friends. But I wanted to reconnect, to get to know you again. To get to say that I love you again and for you to say it back. For me to adopt your daughter when we got married. I wanted us to have a child of our own. For us to have a future, but all you want is to be friends. Just because we fell off the ride of love once doesn't mean we can't try again."

"Amy, why do you want this?"

"Because you're the only one I loved and the only one I'm gonna love, can't you see that. Can't you get that through your thick head? I've loved you since we were five, Sonic. I loved you when you couldn't care less about me. I loved you when you went through relationship after relationship until you finally came to your sense and our relationship started. I loved you when you messed up. I still loved you when I ran away and thought I hated you. I still loved you when you came walking in the door of the convenience store. I still love you now. Why am I always the only one who feels this way?" Sonic didn't have any words. His eyes showed surprise, but also irritation. He just told me why he couldn't do anything and here I come with my love confessions.

"Amy, you don't mean those things."

"Yes I do, you know I do. If you don't, what things can I possibly be wrong about?" He shook his head.

"Everything, maybe I'll explain one day."

"Why can't it be today?"

"Because maybe I'm not ready myself to face the truth."

"You are ready, you just don't want to believe it," I said before walking away. I felt tears spring down my cheeks as I walked home. Everything with Sonic is a lie and a complication. Why can't everything just be simple for once?

**This chap was a real brainer, i couldn't really think of how to put it, um but this is going to be a short story. Only about a few chaps to go. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Characters belong to Sega except Sierra.**

**Ch. 3**

I walked into the house, stunned and frustrated. I knew Amy loved me, but she didn't know my side of the story. Sierra ran up to me. "How was your date daddy," she asked. My world lightened up when she was around.

"It wasn't a date. It was two people having coffee," I said. Sierra thought it over for a minute.

"Yea, that's a date," she said. I smiled. She would always brighten up my day. Shadow walked in with Jacob trailing behind him.

"The critics love the album," he said.

"Really?"

"Yea, they think that the whole album is pure genius. They loved the whole theme of love and heartbreak."

"That was quick, wasn't it?"

"Tell me about it, but hey, the album's getting released tomorrow."

"Well I was expecting it to come out early but not this early."

"Me either, but you haven't made an album in two years. You're fans are kinda getting antsy."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

I walked around the corner and bumped into someone. "Sorry miss," I said picking up her bags.

"What do you want Sonic," Amy asked, crossing her arms. I handed her the bags.

"Just saying sorry for bumping into ya." I shrugged off the sad feeling and walked past her.

"Sonic," she said. I turned.

"Yea."

"I heard your album and…"

"You thought it was horrible? You're mad at me for putting our situation out there? You liked the other songs?"

"I didn't know."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't know you felt that way about your confessions, about letting me go, about when Serena left you. What were you getting at one that one song with that girl?"

"Saying how you'll always be my boo."

"Oh well- wait what?"

"That you're the one I'll always be in love with. You've always been mine since we were younger. We used to fight sometimes, but we always pulled through. And we always will pull through."

"Sonic-" I kissed her, pulling her close. She seemed surprised at first, but followed through with it. She wrapped her arms around my neck as my arms wound around her small waist.

**The shortest chap i ever written, but i didn't have much time before my computer started acting up again. So anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All Characters belog to sega except Sierra.**

**Ch. 4 Getting the Kid to Play Nice **

_Amy's POV_

I walked into Sonic's house with Sonic, holding his hand. We walked in to see Sierra sitting on the couch watching T.V. She got up and walked over to Sonic. "Hey da- What is she doing here," she asked, eyeing me. Sonic smiled.

"She's my boo," he said. I blushed. Sierra's eyes lost some sparkle.

"You guys go out?"

"Yup, she's my favorite girl," he said, nuzzling my cheek. Tears filled Sierra's eyes. She didn't say anything, she just ran upstairs. Sonic lowered his eyes.

"What's wrong Sonniku," I asked.

"I keep disappointing her. She's all I have and I just keep messing up," he said sitting on the couch and putting his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"You're not messing up, Sonic. She just doesn't understand yet," I said softly.

"But I can't explain to her. She's four."

"But she's strong like you. She may look like her mother, but on the inside she's you, Sonic."

"How do you know that?"

"She acts just like you. Attitude and all." He smirked.

"I guess you're right."

"Want me to get her?"

"You have fun." I nudged his arm before standing up. I went upstairs and knocked on the only closed door. "Who is it," Sierra's sweet voice said. She sounded so innocent, but hurt was in her voice too.

"It's Amy," I replied as softly as I could. She opened the door, glaring up at me.

"What do you want," she said, crossing her arms. I bent down to her height.

"I just wanted to say that I understand why you're mad. I would be too if it were my dad. But honey-"

"Save it. I don't care what you understand and what you want to tell me."

"But-"

"Shutup and let me talk before you'll never see the light of day again."

"You're four. I'm twenty-two. Try me." She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine." She pushed me out her way and ran downstairs. I tried to run after her but she was fast. When I finally reached the stairs, she was in Sonic's arms, crying. Sonic looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks," he mouthed. I was confused. What did I do? Sierra looked up at me and grinned deviously.

X

"You thought that was a coincidence," I asked Sonic, shocked. I was covered in kool aid for Pete's sake. It's been three months since me and Sonic have been together. It's also been three months of torture for me.

"Amy, who would spill kool aid on you," Sonic asked, clueless. I looked over to Sierra was coloring. She looked up at us.

"What did I do," she asked innocently. I growled.

"You know exactly what you did."

"But it was a chain reaction. I just turned five; I don't know all that technical stuff." _Liar_ I thought to myself.

"Amy, maybe you need to lie down," Sonic said, pushing me to the couch.

"I'm not crazy Sonic. Your daughter is _evil_." He looked over at her. She smiled warmly at him. He looked back at me with one of his "Really though" looks.

"Sure, she's the devil."

"Sonic, just watch her. She's pure and mighty evil."

"Ames, I love you. You know that don't you," he said pulling me in hug.

"Sonic, I'm not kidding."

"I know." I growled under my breath.

Sry for the short chap, but...


End file.
